PokéUniverse - Ruby Version
by CooperKid248
Summary: Garnet heads to the Hoenn Region on a secret mission when she splits. Ruby and Sapphire get separated and Ruby must find her way back to Sapphire and stop Team Magma's plans.
1. Package from Hoenn

**Heya, Companions. CK here. If you are reading this, you are currently reading the Ruby Version of PokéUniverse. If you are looking for the Sapphire Version, go to my profile.**

 **For those of you who are curious, PokéUniverse has two versions. Ruby Version and Sapphire Version. Each story will have a couple of chapters that are the exact same with the rest being focused on the gem it's assigned for. The first two chapters will be the exact same except for a small change. I hope you enjoy the Ruby Version of PokéUniverse.**

* * *

"There's the starters for the Region. Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. They can evolve into Grovyle, Combusken, and Marshtomp, which evolve into Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert. Oh, but that's not all! There's also Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Lotad, Seedot!" Connie screamed with joy, clutching her Marill plush close. "The Hoenn Region is sooo cool!" Steven smiled as he looked up from the Pokédex Connie handed to him, eyes sparkling. "They're all so cool! Which one did you ask your uncle for?"

"This one." Connie reached over and pressed a few buttons on the Pokédex, revealing an orange fox. "Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon," the Pokédex recited. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled." Steven smiled as he stared at the photo of the Vulpix, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Oh, man! That looks so cool! He's gonna catch it, right?"

"Well… I'm not sure," Connie muttered, picking up a blue bandanna from the package she had received in the mail from her uncle. "See, he's a part of a team that only care for Water-Types. Vulpix is a Fire-Type, so he probably won't do it." Steven leaned forth, handing the Pokédex to Connie as he rested his head in his hands. "I don't see why he wouldn't. He sent you all that stuff, didn't he? I'm sure he'd do anything to make you happy."

Connie looked at the box. True to what Steven said, it was jam-packed with Potions, Repels, Pokéballs and Great Balls, along with little trinkets her uncle bought. One was the Marill plush, a Pokémon originally found in the Johto Region. Connie held the plush close, burying her nose in the sea-scented fabric with a sigh. "Even so, he could get in a lot of trouble. Let's… Change the subject. Now, I think if you could have any Pokémon, it'd be this one." Connie pressed a button on the Pokédex, showing a pink cat. "That's a Skitty. It's a Normal Type, but they're really cute. I think you'd like that one and Zigzagoon."

"Are you two ready for bed yet?" Steven and Connie looked up as Garnet walked up the stairs, holding a sleeping bag under her arm. "Oh! What time is it?" Connie looked at the clock, gasping. "Oh, gosh! It's almost midnight! I must've lost the track of time talking about Pokémon!" Garnet placed the sleeping bag down, patting Connie's shoulder as she turned to look at them. "It's fine. We don't want your parents worrying about you."

"Right.. Thank you, Garnet."

"So, what kind of Pokémon do you think I'd have?" Connie looked at the Pokédex, placing a hand under her chin. "Well, I think you'd have a Psychic Type. Something like a Ralts. Depending on the gender, you can either get a Gardevoir or Gallade in the end, though you need a Dawn Stone to get Gallade. Give it to your Kirlia before he's ready to evolve and you'll have one." Garnet nodded, looking at the Pokédex. "It's very cute."

"I wish we could go out there to get them now.. Tickets are expensive right now, but it'd save me the trouble of pestering my uncle for that Vulpix," Connie muttered as she shut off the Pokédex, putting it away with a yawn. "Maybe another time, though. I'd have to tell my parents one month in advance." Steven smiled as he grabbed a blanket from beside his bed, handing it to Connie. "I'd love to see the Hoenn Region. I'm sure we'll get there someday, Connie." Connie smiled up at her friend, nodding as she curled up in the sleeping bag with the Marill in her arms. "Goodnight, Steven."

"Goodnight, Connie! Goodnight, Garnet." Steven laid on his bed, blanket pulled up to his chin as Garnet smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Steven. Goodnight, Connie."

* * *

Garnet stared out at the sea, looking down at her hands with a sigh. "I know what you're thinking, Ruby. You want to help them both."

"Yes. It wouldn't hurt to go to the Region on our own, right?"

"Without them, yes. We haven't been to the Region since…" Garnet sighed, removing her visor. "I know, but that was three centuries ago. They've learned their lesson. Humans usually do. Nobody would be stupid enough to go after them again." The gem turned away from the ocean, looking up at the house. "But then again, we have not checked on the gems inhabiting the Region in a long time. It wouldn't hurt to go there and look, Sapphire."

* * *

Steven woke with a yawn, rubbing his eye. "Morning, Steven. Pearl and I made breakfast." The boy opened his eyes as he sniffed the air. Connie smiled at him, holding out a plate of pancakes. "Thanks, Connie! You didn't have to do this." Connie smiled, handing the plate to him. "We're friends, Steven. Why wouldn't I do this? Oh, check it! I made your pancakes look like a Skitty head." Steven looked down, eyes sparkling at the pancakes. "Whoa! You did! I guess those pancake tutorials finally paid off!" Connie nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Pearl was going to add strawberries, but they're not in the fridge."

"Whaaat..?! Amethyst must've taken them, but she knows we were going to use them!" Steven frowned, biting off the ear of the Skitty pancake until the temple door glowed and opened. "Pearl! We've got a serious problem," Amethyst shouted as she stepped out. Pearl turned, hands crossed over her chest as she looked at the gem. "I'm aware," she said, speaking in a stern voice. "The strawberries are gone. You know we were going to use those for the pancakes this morning."

"Wha- I didn't take them! Besides, that's not the issue! I was looking through my room when I found this note laying by one of the pools! Look!" She held up a piece of paper, waving it frantically as she approached the counter. "It's from Garnet." Pearl took the paper with her thumb and index finger, holding it up as she read it out loud. "'Amethyst, if you find this note, please let Pearl know that I have left for the…' Amethyst, this is an old note. See, look at the year written in the corner. We haven't been to the Kanto Region since we saw that young boy with the Meowth. Troublesome, that one…" Amethyst looked at the note, shaking her head. "Still, I went to her room and found her gone. She didn't tell us she would be going off on a mission."

"She's probably out finishing up some last minute check ups on the temple rooms or m-maybe she's… Ummm…" Pearl ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip. "No, that was put behind us. They learned their lesson…" The gem sighed, placing her hands on the counter as she hunched over. "Pearl…? What's wrong? Where's Garnet?" Pearl looked at Steven, frowning. "Last night, you talked about those Pokémon. What Region were you talking about?"

"Hoenn."

"Hoenn… If she went off on her own, then… Oh, dear."

"Wait, " Connie said, raising a hand. "Are you telling me that gems were involved with the Regions?" Pearl cleared her throat, looking at Amethyst with a frown. "Maybe… It's time you two knew…"


	2. The Road to Littleroot

Garnet stared out the window, leg crossed over the other as she read the pamphlet in her hand. The train had left the station in Ocean Town about half an hour ago, travelling across the beautiful sea. The gem gripped her leg a little, remembering what happened with Malachite. Thank goodness they found her… Garnet loosened her grip, looking down at the pamphlet again. There were many people today, she thought. Some were from Ocean Town, Empire City, Beach City, and what she assumed were the locals of the Regions she might be passing. She hadn't seen the Region in so long, it might've changed while she was gone. She would've taken the Warp Pad, but the one in the Region was broken. Against her own good instinct, she had broken a few rules to sneak on the train. Steven wouldn't have approved of it.

"Excuse me. May I sit with you, ma'am?" Garnet looked up as a man approached her. He was a very tall man with orange-red hair and a black suit. On his left middle finger was a ring bearing a rainbow-colored stone. "Of course." Garnet sat closer to the window as the man sat beside her, taking out a journal and a small device that she assumed to be a different version of the Pokedex. Different design for different Regions. He opened the journal with a flick of the thumb, the Pokédex lighting to life as it showed a lion with a large red and orange mane as if on fire. 'The male with the largest mane of fire is the leader of the pride,' Garnet recited quietly to herself. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" The gem nodded, keeping her hands in her lap. She had seen a man with similar looks before, but that was years ago. Surely, he couldn't be related to him…

"Where are you heading today?"

"Hoenn. I haven't been there in a while."

"Mmm. It's a nice Region. Perhaps, if the chance comes up, you can see the Kalos Region. I've heard its beauty is fading quickly." Garnet closed her eyes, hand gripping her leg before placing her fingers on his shoulder. "Be careful, then. If things go the wrong way, it'll get heated quickly." The man raised a brow, shaking his head before looking up at her. "You don't seem to be one for conversation."

"I'm… nervous, that's all. I finally got around to travelling, but it's so… strange." The man nodded, shutting the journal. "I know the feeling. I was visiting these smaller towns to do some research, but it felt strange to be out of Kalos. Once you've been to a place where Pokémon do not roam, you wonder how much of the world doesn't know. Same way with going to a place where they do roam." Garnet nodded, staring out the window. She really didn't want to conversate with him, but it'll pass the time, she thought. She turned to look at him once more, adjusting her visor. "Well, I'm sure one day, everybody will know about Pokémon."

"I hope so as well." The man looked at Garnet, holding a hand out to her. "Lysandre." The gem looked at his hand, taking it carefully to avoid her gem from brushing his fingers. "Estelle."

* * *

Garnet hopped off the train, looking at a map she had in her hand. "If you head out in that direction, you'll hit Littleroot. It's a very small town with only two houses and the Pokémon lab, but if you're looking to pick one up before your journey, that's the best place to get one. It's dangerous to travel the Region without a Pokémon by your side."

"I see.. Thank you, Lysandre. I hope your research goes well," Garnet responded as she picked up a backpack, waving to Lysandre as she went south. The train had arrived to Rustboro City, home of the Rock-Type Gym and the main headquarters of Devon Corporation. Garnet would have to travel past Petalburg Woods and Petalburg City and two Routes to get to Littleroot. It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for blending in, but there wasn't much time. She would just catch the Pokémon, check on the gems, and then leave. Garnet ran across the city grounds, heading for the gate. Rustboro was still very far from Littleroot, after all.

The gem dashed across the lake separating the City and Woods, making a sharp turn as she entered the Woods. She leaped over the small hills that led to the other side of the wooded area, stepping out into the sunlight once again. Garnet hunched over, running a little faster until she ran head first into a person, falling over and hitting the ground with a thud. The thud, to her surprise, was hard enough to separate her into the two gems that made up the fusion.

Ruby sat up right away, eyes wide as she helped Sapphire up. "Oh my gosh, Sapphire! Are you ok?! Did I hurt you?" Sapphire nodded, brushing her hair from her face. "No, no. I'm fine. Are you hurt?" The red gem teared up, kissing the blue gem's forehead. "Who cares?" Sapphire took her hand, returning the loving gesture with a chuckle. "I do." The two giggled, hugging each other tightly before turning to the person they bumped in. It was a young boy with green hair and pale skin. He let out a heavy cough with a hand on his chest, sitting up with a deep breath.

"Oh my goodness. We are so sorry," Sapphire said as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ruby hurried to her side, taking out a bottle of water from their backpack, which had been thrown with them when they unfused. "Here. Drink this." The boy opened the bottle with a shaky hand, drinking the contents with a sigh. "Th-Thank you… I-I didn't see you and I-" The boy coughed again, covering his mouth. "Sorry, I don't feel so good."

"Well, here. Keep the water. We can get more later on," Ruby said as she placed a hand on the boy's hand. "We're so sorry about that. We got ahead of ourselves and we didn't see you coming. We hope we didn't hurt you." The boy chuckled, drinking the water slowly. "It's alright. I understand how it feels to get excited about going on an adventure." Sapphire nodded, smiling as the boy closed the bottle. "We were on our way to the Pokémon Lab in Littleroot to pick up our very own Pokémon."

"You don't have Pokémon yet?" The two gems shook their heads. "Well, you better get there quick and try to avoid grassy paths and Trainers. I-I'm Wally, by the way. What are your names?" Ruby smiled, pointing at herself with her thumb. "I'm Ruby and this is Sapphire." Sapphire bowed, keeping her bangs over her eye as Wally stood. "It was nice bumping into you, Ruby and Sapphire. If you get Pokémon, be sure to battle me sometime, alright?"

"We'll make sure of it," Ruby said as she waved goodbye, taking Sapphire's hand as they walked alongside one another down the path. The two walked through the small town of Petalburg, waving to people that they passed. "So, what do you intend on getting, Sapphire? I'm thinking of something that matches me in a way. Like one of the Fire Types. Fighting Type, too. Oh, oh, oh! Fire AND Fighting!"

"You're so excited, Ruby. It's like you've been waiting for this day," Sapphire joked, giggling at the gem's hype. "Though, it's a good thing. I think, if given the chance, I would like to retrieve a Pokémon that is a Psychic Type. Like that Ralts Connie mentioned. For now, we must pick up one of the many basic Starter Pokémon of the Region. I might take the Water Type."

"Mm. I wonder what it'll be," Ruby pondered as they stepped off of Route 102 and turned to the right, heading south from Oldale Town. They were nearly there. Ruby looked at Sapphire, humming their little tune. The blue gem smiled as she joined in, spinning around Ruby with a chuckle. She turned to the gem, bowing in her direction. Might as well pass the time again. "Why, hello. It's quite a surprise to meet you here in Hoenn."

"Well, I come and go. Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know. I don't get off planet much." The two broke into a fit of giggles, holding their sides as they arrived to a small slope on Route 101. Ruby climbed down first, reaching her arms up as Sapphire hopped down, landing in her arms. "Gotcha." The blue gem chuckled, holding on as Ruby ran through the Route, hopping over the last two slopes until she reached a small town surrounded by woods. This was Littleroot, no doubt. The red gem placed Sapphire down as they approached the Pokémon Lab, hand in hand. "This is the place. I wonder who is in charge."

"If they're anything like the old Professor from centuries before, then perhaps they might know of us through stories," Sapphire muttered, placing a hand under her chin. "I'll go in first. Will you be alright without me, Sapphy?" The blue gem nodded, placing a kiss on the red gem's cheek. "I will be. Now, go in and get a Starter." Ruby smiled at Sapphire, stepping through the door slowly as it opened.


	3. Ruby's Starter

"Umm… Hello?" Ruby called out, looking around the nearly empty lab. A man turned, smiling at Ruby. "Why, hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Lab. Are you here to pick your Starter?" Ruby nodded, keeping her hands to her sides as the man approached. "Well, you'll want to talk to Professor Birch. He's back there." Ruby nodded, walking to the back of the lab. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Lab, young- Oh, my. It's you. You're really real!" Ruby blinked as another man approached. He was a heavily built man with brown hair that had a slight wave look to it and a smile wider than his face. He held the strap of a brown bag hanging from his shoulder, trying to fix the papers that were bulging out. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting any new Trainers so soon, let alone one of you."

"Err.. Have we… Met before?" The man shook his head, chuckling. "No, no. I've heard about you, though! You name is Ruby, right? Do you have it? Your gem?" Ruby blinked, looking down at her left hand. "Err.. Yeah.." The gem gulped, putting her hand behind her back. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Professor Birch. I run the Pokémon Lab here in Hoenn. I study Pokémon habitats in correlation with human existence."

"I see.." Birch smiled, pulling two chairs from a wall over, sitting in one. "Have a seat for a moment. I have so many questions, if you don't mind." Ruby looked at the chair and climbed onto it, sitting down and letting her legs dangle. "My grandfather used to tell me stories about the gem people who were here before us. He said there were three gem people who were in control of the Pokémon of legend here. Is that true?"

"Wait, wait. You're basing this all on stories, right? How do you know I'm not some kid dressing up to look like a gem?" Birch turned, picking up a tattered folder from his desk. He flipped it open, carefully moving papers until he came across one and pulled it out. "Because this is the only surviving information about you gems in Hoenn. You look exactly like the sketch, but also very different, somehow."

Ruby took the paper, staring at it in surprise. The sketch DID look like her, but judging the gem placement in the sketch, she knew which Ruby that was. "This Ruby… She was… I-I'm sorry, I don't like talking about the past. Especially about her…" She handed the sketch back, holding out her hand slowly. She looked at her fist, opening it to show the gem to the Professor. "So, there's more than one Ruby. I'm so sorry, I thought you were the Ruby he told me about."

"It's fine. Though, I was there. I'd tell you what I know, but it'd have to be in private and I'm in a hurry." Birch nodded, closing the folder as he stood. "Well, when you get the chance to visit again, don't forget to tell me what you know. Now, were you looking into getting a Starter?" Ruby nodded, hopping off the chair as Birch walked to a table that held three Pokéballs. "Here in Hoenn, we have three Starters just like any other Region. However, the Starters differ. We have Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon, as our Grass Starter. Torchic, the Chick Pokémon, as our Fire Starter. Finally, we have Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon, as our Water Starter."

"They all sound interesting. Hmm.. The Fire one. Torchic, right? I think I'll take that one." Birch nodded, picking up the Pokéball from the middle and placed it in Ruby's hand. "There you go, Ruby. Would you like to nickname him?" Ruby nodded, opening the Pokéball. The little Pokémon popped out, turning to look at the gem. It looked like a tiny chicken with orange feathers, yellow ones decorating the top of its head with a little yellow tuft around the neck. "I'll call him Nugget. 'Cause he reminds me of a nugget." The Torchic blinked, staring at Ruby before approaching her, pecking at her hand. "It seems he likes you!"

Ruby giggled, picking the Pokémon carefully with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well, Nugget." The gem turned to Birch, smiling at him. "Thank you, Professor Birch. I promise to come by later to tell you about that Ruby." Birch nodded, patting Ruby on the shoulder as he smiled back. "I look forward to it. Now, go out and have fun on your Pokémon adventure." The gem waved as she walked to the door, holding Nugget close with his Pokéball in her hands. As she stepped out, Sapphire stood, turning to look at her.

"Is that your Starter?" Ruby nodded, approaching Sapphire. "This is Nugget." Sapphire giggled, placing a hand over her mouth as she smiled. "Oh my goodness. You can name them now? This is spectacular." Ruby nodded, patting the Torchic on the head. "The Professor seems very nice, so get in there and pick a Starter, then we can go on our adventure." Sapphire nodded, stepping into the building. Ruby sat on the ground, staring at Nugget as he gently pecked at her hand.

"This is so strange… Holding a Pokémon for the first time in years," Ruby muttered, running a thumb over the tuft of feathers around its neck. "I wonder what you'll Evolve into." The gem looked up, jumping as a child approached her. The child was wrapped up in a large, green overcoat that reached their knees with little boots, a scarf, and hat. Ruby stared, holding Nugget close as she studied them. Everything they wore was green except for the mismatched red and blue gloves hidden under the large coat sleeves. "Hey, kid.. Are you lost..?" The child blinked, staring at the Torchic. Ruby looked down, suddenly getting the idea. "Oh! You're here to pick up a Starter, aren't you?" The child beamed, nodding.

"I think you'll want the Grass Type. Grass Type are usually green and you seem to be a big fan of that color." The child tilted their head, turning their attention to Ruby. "Umm.. My-My name's... Rebecca! My name's Rebecca, by the way. What's yours?" The child looked to the side, suddenly running off. "Huh? Wait, come back! You forgot to get your Starter!" Ruby shouted, standing up to see where they went. They were already gone. "Ugh, where did they run off to..?!"

"Tor?" Ruby looked down at Nugget, patting him on the head. "I'm fine, Torchic. Just a little confused. Where do you think that kid went?" The Torchic blinked, shaking his head. Even he was unsure. Ruby sighed, leaning against the lab. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, taking a deep breath until the door opened. Sapphire stepped out, turning to look at Ruby. "Look what I picked, Ruby." The gem looked at Sapphire's Pokémon. It looked like a small puppy, but more aquatic than a normal puppy. Its tail fin wiggled as it opened its mouth, making a little squeak. "I've named her Brook."

"Ahhh, a water name for a Water Pokémon. That's very clever, Sapphire. So, we got a Torchic and a Mudkip. I can't wait to see them Evolve!" Sapphire nodded, holding a hand out. "Let's get going, then. We have a long journey ahead of us if we're going to get to Mt. Pyre." Ruby nodded, taking Sapphire's hand. "You think they're still there?" Sapphire looked down, closing her eye. "They should be. Nobody else has access to them. Unless something broke the pedestal."

"Let's get going, then," Ruby said as they walked to Route 101, Pokémon held close.


	4. Emeline

"Stop right there!" Ruby turned as two Trainers approached them, a Pokéball in each hand. "We want to battle you!" The two gems nodded, placing Nugget and Brook down. The two Trainers backed out, throwing the Pokéballs forth. Two Pokémon popped out, standing side by side as they let out a cry. The first looked like a brown raccoon with a face you could never say no to. The other looked like a grey wolf pup with striking red eyes. Ruby and Sapphire looked at one another, nodding they stood behind their Pokémon.

"Nugget, Scratch the Zigzagoon!"

"Brook, Tackle the Poochyena."

"Zigzagoon, use Tail Whip!"

"Poochyena, Growl!"

The four Pokémon leapt into battle with Nugget making the first move. The Torchic used his talons to scratch the Zigzagoon, who retaliated by smacking him in the face with its tail. Brook tackled Poochyena down, only to back up as it growled at her. The four finally backed away from one another, all staring at each other. Ruby bit her lip, trying to think of a good strategy while Sapphire simply stared. Ruby could tell Sapphire already foresaw the outcome. She looked at Nugget before calling out. "Scratch the Poochyena, Nugget!"

"Tackle the Zigzagoon, Brook."

"Zigzagoon, another Tail Whip."

"Tackle, Poochyena!" The four Pokémon leapt forth again, Brook making the first move this time. The Mudkip tackled the Zigzagoon, knocking it off its feet for a moment as it retaliated with a Tail Whip. Nugget scratched at Poochyena, chirping. The Poochyena raised a paw, tackling the Torchic down. As the Pokémon started to back up, the two gems shouted their next attacks as the Trainers gave their Pokémon a blue colored berry. The Zigzagoon and Poochyena were ready as Nugget and Brook leapt forth, Scratching or Tackling them. The two Pokémon stumbled before falling over.

The Trainers returned their Pokémon, eyes wide at the two gems. "You two are really strong..! You should battle the gyms!" Ruby chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, we'd love to, but we're only here for a couple of days or weeks to help a friend." Sapphire nodded. "And we can't delay for too long." The first Trainer nodded, placing a hand on his hip. "Well, alright. Consider battling the gyms if you get the chance, though. It's worth it. Here. Take this. For having a good battle."

Ruby and Sapphire held out their hands as the two Trainers each give them a few dollar bills. "Use them to get some Potions and maybe a couple of Pokéballs to catch more Pokémon. Have a safe trip, you two." Ruby waved, smiling at the two Trainers as they walked off. "You, too!" The gem looked at the money, holding it tightly as she took Sapphire's hand. The two smiled at one another, walking into the town before them with their Pokémon at their side. They were back in Petalburg City. This time, they were ready.

"I hope we see that kid again. Wally, I believe his was. He was so nice," Sapphire chirped, as they entered a building with a blue roof. Ruby chuckled, nodding as they started to approach the counter. "Me, too. I feel bad about knocking him over like that. I really hope he's ok." The gems came to a stop, staring as the cashier handed five purple bottles to a young girl. Her green clothes weren't hard to recognize. "Ah, it's you!" shouted Ruby and Sapphire. The girl turned to look at them, eyes widen as she started to place the bottles in her bag.

"Wait, you've met her, Ru… Rebecca?" Sapphire asked, staring at Ruby in surprise. The red gem nodded. "I did. While I was waiting for you at the lab. She ran off, though." Sapphire looked at the girl. "So did I.." The girl shuffled her feet, rubbing the back of her neck. Her coat seemed to bulge at the chest until the top popped open and a Pokémon stuck his head out. It was a green gecko with big yellow eyes. The gecko tilted its head at them before shuffling back into the coat. "That must've been a Treecko. You must like Grass Types." The girl rubbed her arm, nodding with a very quiet chuckle. She stepped back, gesturing to the counter with a small grunt.

"Oh. Thank you." The two approached the counter, looking at items on sale. Perhaps they could split their money and get each other the needed items. Ruby placed her money on the counter, pointing at the Pokéballs as Sapphire placed her money down beside her. "I'll take four of those, please."

"And I'll get 6 potions, please." The cashier nodded, grabbing four Pokéballs and six Potions, placing them on the counter as he took the money and handing back what remained. "Thank you for your purchase. Have a great day." Ruby grabbed the Pokéballs, handing two to Sapphire as she was given three of the bottles. "Sapph- Err.. Sophie, where's the bag?"

"I thought you had it." Ruby placed a hand on her head, frowning. "Oh, no..! We must've left it when we bumped into that kid earlier..! Dang it..! We're going to need something to put these in." The girl tapped their shoulders, holding up two small bags. They were red and blue with either a black or white trimming. She took the items and placed them in each bag before handing it to the gems. "Wow, thanks. You uh… You bought these, right?" Ruby muttered.

The girl shook her head and held a hand up, placing her thumb and index finger together and did a little wave motion. "Oh, I see. You made these. The craftsmanship is truly spectacular. Don't you agree, Rebecca?" Ruby nodded, smiling as she put the bag on. "Yeah! And they fit nicely, too! Thank you so much, uh… What's your name?" The girl kept her hands over her scarf as she spoke, her voice barely over a whisper. "Emeline."

"It's nice to meet you, Emeline. Thank you for the bags." Emeline nodded, closing her eyes as she wrapped an arm across her chest. The Pokémon in her coat chirped as she walked to the door, waving to them. "Bye, Ruby. Bye, Sapphire." Ruby stiffened as the girl stepped out, disappearing once the doors closed. "Did she... No, that's impossible. How did she know our names?"

"Hmm.. Maybe she was nearby when we ran into Wally, but we must hurry along. I have a bad feeling something will happen if we don't get to Mt. Pyre," Sapphire muttered as she took Ruby's hand. Brook cried out, nudging Sapphire's skirt while Nugget chirped. "Let's heal them first. I think there's a Pokémon Center nearby. We'll rest there for a bit and then be on our way."


	5. Team Magma

Ruby stood close to Sapphire as they got on Route 104, right where they bumped into Wally. The gem mumbled quietly, turning a rock over to look underneath. "It's gotta be around here somewhere. I really do hope Wally's ok.. We didn't even see him coming." Sapphire chuckled, patting the gem's shoulder. "I know. We were so focused on getting to the Lab." The two sighed before Ruby dropped Sapphire's hand and turned to look at her, Nugget bobbing his head on her shoulder. "I just realized. Why haven't we fused back together yet? There's nobody around to see it happen."

"You have a point. Though, our Pokémon don't know that. We should fuse before them, so that they know it's still us." Ruby nodded, holding a hand out to Sapphire until they heard two voices. The gem turned on her heel, eyes wide as two people picked up a bag from the ground. "Hey, it's our bag! H-Hey, excuse us!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the two people. "Ruby, wait!" The gem skidded to a stop at Sapphire's shouts, staring at the two people as they turned to face her.

They were wearing dark red sweaters with a light red hoodie over it. The hoods bore little horns along with a big 'M' on the chest. The only thing setting them apart was the one on the right with dark blue hair and shorts. She glared down at Ruby as her partner looked up. "Back off, kid. What we find becomes ours, so scram!" Ruby gritted her teeth until she noticed the boy on the left pointing. "Check out the other kid. That Water Type there looks pretty weak. Think we can take it out with a single hit?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ruby shouted as she held her arms up, glaring up at them. Nugget chirped, hopping down before his Trainer. "Pfft! You're gonna fight us with that little thing?! That's pathetic! Go get that Mudkip, Grunt." Ruby stiffened, a sudden fire in her burning as she screamed out an attack. "Nugget, Ember!" The Torchic chirped, shooting out a small ball of flames at the Grunt. The grunt screamed, trying to pat out the fire on her sweater while his partner sent out a blue bat with no eyes. "SAPPHIRE, RUN!"

Ruby listened as Sapphire ran, looking out the corner of her eye to see her enter the Petalburg Woods. "It's just you and me now. So, give me your best shot!" Ruby shouted, placing a fist in the palm of her hand. Nugget stood tall, chirping as the Grunt gritted her teeth. "Zubat, Bite!" The Zubat flew towards Nugget, mouth opened wide as the Torchic stepped back. "Nugget, dodge and use Scratch!" The Torchic rolled away, avoiding the attack before hopping up and slashing a talon at the Pokémon.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" The Zubat lifted itself up, letting out a supersonic screech. Ruby covered her ears as Nugget cried out, stumbling in place. "Ah, Nugget!" The Torchic shook his head, trying to stay up on his feet. "A-Alright, use Ember!" The Torchic opened his beak, seeming ready to shoot flames until it raised a talon and smacked himself across the face. "W-What..?! What are you doing..?!" The Grunts laughed, catching Ruby's attention. "He's Confused, you idiot! We told you to scram and you didn't listen. You're the worst Trainer we've met and that friend of yours will be next!"

Ruby gritted her teeth, trying to hold in her anger. She couldn't let it get out of hand, but they were laughing at her. TAUNTING her. The gem let out a scream as she shoved her fist into her hand again, her right hand enveloped in a light that creates her gauntlet. "You won't lay a single hand on my Sapphy!" she shouted, punching the ground. Nugget chirped, hopping over to Ruby as the ground broke, clumps of dirt and rock flying up. The Grunts stepped back as Zubat screeched in fear, hovering near its Trainer. As the dirt flew up, Ruby felt the ground crumble beneath her, forming a large crater. The gem panted heavily, staring at her hand as the gauntlet disappeared. "Where did she even get that gauntlet from…?!" the male Grunt shouted.

"We found her," the female Grunt muttered, eyes wide. "It's her. Quick, hand me my notebook." Ruby watched, holding Nugget close as the girl opened up a book. "Yes… Yes, this is it." The girl looked up from the book, smirking at Ruby. "We've been looking for you." The gem stepped back, brows furrowed. "What…?" The Grunt took out a Pokéball, tossing it forth as a big Pokémon popped out. The Pokémon looked like a fluffy camel, two rocky volcanoes sprouting from its back. "Camerupt, Stomp on 'em."

"What?! You're going to kill them both if you make him do that!" the male Grunt shouted as Ruby returned Nugget. There was no way it could fight a Pokémon that big on its own. She'll have to take it on herself. She summoned her gauntlet, ready to defend herself as the Camerupt came charging. She raised her hand above her head as she let out a cry. The Pokémon got up on its hind legs, bringing a foot down on her chest.

Ruby fell back, the air knocked out of her. She stared up at the Camerupt, eyes wide as the Grunt shouted another command. "Stomp again." Ruby screamed, shielding her face with her arms as the Camerupt brought a foot on her, everything going dark in a split second.

* * *

"-her was a stupid plan. How are you so certain that she is not dead?!"

"Pardon my shouting, Leader Maxie, but I have done my research on these gem people just like anybody else here! They reform, I promise you!" Ruby opened her eyes, placing a hand on her head. "Where… Am I…?" The gem raised her head, looking around. She was on a table in a small office. There was a hallway on the wall in front of her and a small doorway to her right where a couple of voices could be heard. Wherever she was, the place had a lot of red.

Ruby slid off the table, looking behind her. Her Pokéball was still there, thank goodness. She scooped the ball up, letting out Nugget. The frightened Torchic looked up, chirping at the sight of her. "Shhhh… We have to be quiet, Nugget. I don't know where we are." The Pokémon nodded, closing his beak as Ruby picked him up. "What was that?" The gem stiffened up as a voice picked up from past the doorway, followed by footsteps.

She looked around the room before crawling under the table. She held Nugget close, watching a few pair of feet coming into view. "The gem's gone! We placed it right on the table!" Ruby placed a hand over her mouth, trying to keep quiet as one pair of feet approached the table. "Tabitha, Courtney. Search the base. Find the gem. If this grunt's research is correct, then she may be wandering the base as we speak. Go!"

"Yes, Leader Maxie!" Ruby watched two pairs of feet head down the hall, the other two remaining in place before the one at the table. "As for you two, head back out on that field. We'll discuss further information later." The two pairs hurry down the hall, leaving Ruby to stare ahead. The feet walk around the table and stop on the other side in front of a couch. Ruby listened in as the person sighed and sat down, falling silent. "I know you're there. You're not very good at hiding."

Ruby remained still, looking at Nugget as he stared back up. The person lifted a foot up, gently kicking the Pokéball from Ruby's hand. Ruby gasped, crawling to pick it up until a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her out from her hiding spot. "Let me go! Let me go right now!" The hand dropped her on the couch, pulling away as she turned to face the person. Ruby's eyes widen at the sight of the man, suddenly holding Nugget close.

The man had bright red hair that rested a little above his shoulders, a sweater like the ones the Grunts wore, but with a large coat over it. He wore a pair of glasses that seemed a little big for him, especially the pieces on the side. From where she sat, she could see a rainbow stone attached to the frame. It looked like the one Lysandre had on his ring. He looked so familiar… Ruby felt a sudden surge of fear when she remembered what happened and got to her feet, shouting at the man. "Where am I?! Where's Sapphire?! What did you do to her?!"

"We've done nothing. In fact, we don't know who this Sapphire is. Now, if you'll just relax-"

"No! I want out of this place! I want my Sapphy! I-I need her..! I need my… Sapphire…" The gem's eyes watered as she looked down, holding back a sob as her anger took over again. "So, tell me how to get out of this place! Now!" The man watched her tears evaporate before standing up, picking up the Pokéball from the ground. "I'm afraid I can't. We have business to discuss." Ruby growled, pointing at the man as he turned. "Listen here, pal. I don't take orders from anybody. Now, you're going to tell me EXACTLY how to get out or I'll… I'll break your stupid glasses!"

The man snorted, getting on one knee and placing the Pokéball in her hand."You're not scaring me. Look at you, the size of a Kecleon. You're no threat to me." He was so calm about it. TOO calm. For once, Ruby felt uneasy around a human. Something about him made her want to run, but she didn't know the way out. The gem gulped as he got to his feet, turning his back on her. "I have an offer for you, Ruby."

"How-"

"I studied your gem. I know exactly who and what you are. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maxie, Leader of Team Magma. For years, my family had known a story about three gems who inhabited the Region. Supposedly, one of them was a Ruby. Whether or not you are the same Ruby is of no concern to me. What does concern me is how much time my team and I have left before Aqua gets a headstart. I know what you are capable of. I've learned of your abilities. Shapeshifting, summoning a weapon at will, fusion. I know all of it. The question now, my dear Ruby, is this. We, of Team Magma, seek your assistance in stopping Team Aqua from taking over. We don't ask for much other than a helping hand. What do you say?"

Ruby glanced at Maxie as he held a hand out to her. She felt like crying and yelling again, ready to throw a punch straight into his face. She wasn't sure what to do without Sapphire's guidance. If Sapphire was there, she'd probably comfort her and tell her it would be alright. She'd tell her that they'll get out and go to Mt. Pyre to find the gems.

The gem looked down, eyes wide. 'That's it.' she thought. 'I'll go to Mt. Pyre to find the gems, but I'll go with THEM. I'll gather information, if I have to.' Ruby looked at Maxie's hand, slowly reaching a hand out. She took a hold, shaking it slowly as she nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Maxie."


	6. Ruby's Dream

Ruby turned on her foot, looking at the uniform she was given. It was very similar to what all the other grunts had, but small enough to fit her. Either they had been expecting her or they had to throw it in the wash several times to shrink it down to her size. She reached a hand up, patting the horns of the hood until one of the admins approached her. The gem looked up at her, blinking slowly. It wasn't hard to guess who was an admin, especially with uniforms like theirs.

The admin had more of a coat than a hoodie, sporting yellow horns rather than black. She wore a red dress that roughly looked like it was made from the same material as the sweaters. What Ruby found unique was the lilac colored hair. She stared at Ruby, barely speaking until she crouched down and fixed the gem's hood. "There."

"Oh, uh.. T-Thank you..?" The admin nodded, standing back up as she turned. "Follow me. I have to give you your new Team," she mumbled, turning on her heel. "A few rules you should know. You will refer to the boss as Leader Maxie and nothing else. Should you find your team has been defeated, you will most likely be demoted. If you do very good in battles, you'll be promoted. If you are seen conversing in a friendly manner with somebody from Team Aqua, it will result in an immediate demotion or dismissal from the team. Understood?" The gem nodding as she followed her down the hall, looking around. The base was very big, but Ruby seemed to know how to get around. To her, it'd be a little easier if Sapphire was there. She didn't know where she was and she was very worried about her. The gem frowned until the admin stopped, turning to look at her.

"This is the team you will be using. I would ask you to refrain yourself from using your Torchic in battle while in uniform," the admin said, keeping her eyes on the gem. Ruby placed her hand behind her back, looking down at Nugget's Pokéball attached to her new belt. She nodded to the admin in response, looking down at the three Pokéballs as they're placed in her free hand. "Train them on your own free time. You'll be sharing a room with other grunts, so go find an empty bed and make your comfortable." Ruby nodded, attaching the new team to her belt as she shuffled towards one of the warp pads. Could she even call it a warp pad? It wasn't like the one back at the temple, but it served a similar function.

The gem stood on the pad, arms at her side as she's transported to another room. The room had beds spread across the room evenly, red sheets adorning them. Ruby shuffled past several beds before stopping at one in a corner. She checked under, looking for any items or Pokéballs belonging to another Grunt before hopping up on it. She looked around the room, seeing a few Grunts staring at her. The gem looked down, avoiding eye contact with them as she twiddled her thumbs. What she wouldn't give to see Sapphire again. She was sure Sapphire was calm and collected as usual, so she'd have to be the same.

Ruby took a deep breath, hand on her chest as she calmed herself. It seemed to work a little. She took out Nugget's Pokéball and tossed it up, letting him out. The tiny Pokémon chirped, nuzzling into Ruby's hand as she smiled a little. "Hey, Nugget…" The Torchic chirped, curling up against the gem's leg, stretching its own little legs out. Ruby smiled, patting it on the head as she laid back. "It's been a long day, hasn't it? I think we should rest." Nugget nodded, letting out a yawn as he closed his eyes.

Ruby stared at the ceiling, pushing the hood back with a very quiet sigh. Gems didn't need to rest, but her eyes felt a little heavy.. She tried to keep awake, but her eyes refused to stay open. 'I'll just shut them for a second,' she thought. 'A second is all I need.' Ruby closed her eyes, ready to open them any second until she felt herself drift.

* * *

" _Sapphire!"_

" _Ruby!"_

 _Ruby turned, looking up at Rose as she touched her shoulder. "We'll have to fall back. We'll find her after this drought and storm has passed."_

" _No, I have to find her now! We have to keep searching!" Pearl shook her head, running ahead. "I'll look for her, then! Fall back, the both of you!" Ruby watched the gem run off, disappearing behind the large waves that crashed onto the land. "Come on, Ruby." The gem nodded, following Rose Quartz to safety. The two kept their heads low as they entered a small cave entrance. Rose fowned as she looked around the piles upon piles of broken gems that were scattered in the cave. "When this is over, I'm going to bury them deep in this mountain. Make sure nobody ever touches them again. Let's hurry, Ruby." Ruby ran around the broken gem shards, keeping an eye on Rose as they hurried up the makeshift stairs in the mountain._

 _The two emerged from a hole at the top, overlooking the damage. The sun was shining brightly, but it was burning nearly everything. Suddenly, dark storm clouds rolled in and rain fell, pelting the gem roughly. The cycle repeated, going on and on and on. It was those damn humans! They shouldn't have interfered, she thought. Ruby grunted in anger, running up to the top of the mountain. A large structure stood high above, old carvings on every wall of the structure. As Ruby approached it, the dark clouds hovered above, followed by a large crack of lightning. The bolt hit one of the pillars holding up the structure, breaking it into pieces._

 _Ruby screamed as Rose stood in front of her, shield raised high. The pieces of the pillar bounced off as the sun came shining out again. "Let's hurry!" she shouted over her shoulder, hurrying through the doorway before them. The ceiling of the structure was destroyed, the sun's rays shining in until the rain came pouring down. Standing inside were two men, each one staring up as two very tall figures held their hands high above their heads. "Ruby! Sapphire! Stop it! You're going to destroy this Region!"_

 _One figure turned, her blue hair swishing over her shoulder. They were going to stress their bodies out if they kept it up like that. Ruby gritted her teeth summoning her gauntlet. "I'll take care of them, Rose," she snarled as she jumped up with the gauntlet raised over her shoulder. The blue figure raised a hand, the gem on her chest glowing as she smacked Ruby away. The gem grunted as she hit the wall, sliding down. Her gaze fell on one of the men. He wore a dark red coat, a couple of medals hanging from the side and small spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose._

" _Stop it! This is not the world you want! She's just using you to do what SHE wants! You have to break free! You have to STOP!" Ruby screeched, fists clenched tightly as the grass beneath her feet started to burn up. The man suddenly snapped his head in her direction, eyes glowing a bright red and yellow. Ruby stared back, feeling herself freezing in place. 'There was no way they could've done that to him,' she thought. 'They didn't possess that kind of power.' The man reached a hand into his coat, grabbing something that glowed to life the moment he touches it. Ruby watches as he slowly pulled his arm out, holding something she never thought of seeing in her life._

"Ruby!"


	7. Mossdeep Mayhem

"Ruby!" The gem jolted awake, eyes wide as she took a deep breath! "No, don't do it!" she shouted, trying to catch her breath as she turned to look to the right. "Uhhh.. H-Hello, Leader Maxie..!" Maxie stepped away from the bed, looking down at her. He seemed upset about something. 'Umm.. Did… Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Other than screaming and making everybody think you were going to explode or something, you've done nothing wrong." Ruby looked down, seeing Nugget on her lap. The Torchic was chirping sadly, nuzzling her face. The gem reached a hand up, gingerly touching a spot under her right eye. She was crying. In her sleep. The gem rubbed her tears away, looking up at Maxie. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I was having this awful dream about-" Maxie held up a hand, turning away from her. "Save it for later. We have some business to handle."

"Uhhh.. What kind of business?"

"We have to head to Mossdeep City. The Mossdeep Space Center has something we need." Ruby watched Maxie pull out a folder from his jacket, flipping it open. "I'm sending you out with a few others grunts and Tabitha. I'll be there in a few minutes, but I want you four to get a headstart and hold everybody there hostage until I arrive." Ruby nodded, saluting him as he turns to look at her. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. Leader Maxie, sir!" The man nodded, holding out the folder to her. "I am aware that Courtney instructed for you to never use that Torchic of yours during Magma business. However, I am giving you permission to use him for this mission. Only this once, though. Is that also clear?" Ruby nodded, taking the folder as Nugget chirped. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"You Magma brats won't get away with this!" Ruby flinched at the man's shouting as the two grunts who accompanied her stood guard, two large dogs standing beside them. They were grey with large tufts of black fur, their yellow and red eyes darting about. Ruby looked down at the Poochyena by her side, seeing its tail wag at the sight of the two larger Pokémon. No doubt that those were the Evolved form of Poochyena. "Someday, you'll be big like them."

"Come on, Ruby. We've got work to do," Tabitha called out, making his way up the stairs. Ruby nodded, turning to look at the many people held hostage. The man who shouted had an arm around a Pokémon with white fur and striking blue eyes, a blue zigzag stripe on its chest and right eye like scars. Ruby had seen that Pokémon a long time ago, but this one was very different. Its fur seemed to shine under the dim light. It was carrying a small container that held an egg inside, hissing when one of the grunts steps close with a hand out. "No, leave it!"

"What?" The grunt turned to look at Ruby, brows raised in surprised. "The last time I checked, you weren't an Admin. You don't boss me around." The gem gritted her teeth, shaking her head. "That doesn't matter! Leave that Pokémon's Egg alone!" The grunt stepped towards Ruby, glaring down at her. "What are you gonna do? Try to hit me? You step out of line and you'll be demoted."

"I'm willing to do it if it means protecting them. I'm sure this isn't what your boss wants. Just hold them hostage until we get back."

"Ruby!" The gem turned to look at Tabitha, nodding as she hurried over. "Sorry, Admin Tabitha. I-" Tabitha held up a hand, glaring down at her. "No time. We'll discuss it later. Let's go." Ruby looked down, following the Admin up the stairs. The gem looked down at the Poochyena, watching it struggle up the steps with a whine. She went back down and picked up the little Pokémon, chuckling as it licked her face before running after Tabitha. The Admin crossed his arms over his chest as she stopped beside him, putting the Pokémon down.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ruby watched a man in a black suit stepped forth, hand placed on his hip. He had light blue hair that was spiked and light blue eyes to match. To Ruby, those eyes seemed to remind her of something, but she wasn't sure what it was. He wore several rings, but what stood out to Ruby was the lapel pin he wore, bearing a rainbow stone just like the one Lysandre and Maxie have. That stone had a purpose for certain people and she knew it. Behind him was a young boy, arms out in front of a large lizard. It looked like the evolve form of the Treecko Emeline had. The man gave a confident smile as Tabitha held up a Pokéball. "When the boss hears that his new Grunt and I just defeated Steven Stone, he's going to be very pleased."

"Stone..? Wait, that means he's..!" Ruby stared at Stone, seeing the smile grow a little wider on his face. "Ahh, Team Magma. And what brings you here today? A Space Center seems a little out of style for you, don't you think?" Tabitha snorted, shaking his head. "If you must know, we're here for some rocket fuel. If we want to wake up Groudon and make more land, we'll need a little something to add to the volcano."

"Wait, what?! But that'll make the volcano explode! That could kill somebody!"

"A smart Grunt you have. You must've forgotten to give her the memo. Lavaridge Town and Fallarbor Town are nestled within the small spaces that surround Mt. Chimney. It could kill many people," Stone muttered, glaring at Tabitha. "You should really reconsider this plan your Boss has in mind. Would you really risk the lives of many people for land? Even you people aren't murderers."

"Argh, stop talking! Give us the fuel or you'll get it, Stone!" Stone huffed, fixing his jacket. "Sorry, but the fuel is for rockets only. It doesn't take a genius to know that. Brendan, get ready. We may have to put up a fight." Tabitha growled, gripping the Pokéball until he tossed it, letting out a Camerupt. It let out a cry as it stomped at the ground, snorting in Stone's direction. Ruby gulped, holding Nugget's Pokéball close. Her Team was very new, there was no way she could take on somebody like Stone. His Team was bound to be fully Evolved and much more powerful than her own.

"Ruby, fall back for now." The gem turned, eyes wide as Maxie approached. Ruby stepped back as Maxie stood beside Tabitha. "We've got company, take care of it. Return once it's been dealt with." The gem nodded, heading back for the stairs with Poochyena. As Ruby started to turn the corner, a young girl bumped into her and knocked her over, causing her to scream in surprise. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Ruby muttered as the girl helped her up, looking up. "Emeline?!" Emeline stared in surprise, backing up. "It's you…! What are you doing at the Space Center? The place has been taken over by those funny men and women in red sweaters and hoodies!" Ruby chuckled, pushing her hood back as the Poochyena barked. "I… I got mixed up in a pretty bad situation and I'm trying to stop it. What are YOU doing here, Emeline?" Emeline chuckled, adjusting her coat until Treecko crawled up, wrapping around her shoulders. "We wanted to see the rocket, but it seems we arrived at a really bad time."

"Yeah… But, don't worry. Nugget and I are going to stop them. We just need a little more time with them to gather up information on something we need." Emeline nodded, patting Treecko on the head. "Errr… Emeline? Have you seen Sapphire? She and I got separated when Magma attacked us." The girl looked at the gem, nodding. "I think I did. She was wearing a funny uniform. I saw her head out to a large mountain in the middle of the ocean, but I didn't approach her. Treecko is weak against Water Types and the woman she was with had a big one. It looked like a Sharpedo" Ruby blinked, looking at Treecko. "But… Treecko is a Grass Type. Grass Types are very powerful against Water Types. He'd be weak against something like Nugget."

"Ruby!"

"Is that the man who is in charge?" Emeline asked, Treecko suddenly sitting up. "Yeah.. He sent me to take care of you. Errr… P-Pretend I defeated you..! He'll get suspicious if I don't return!" Emeline shook her head, holding up a Pokéball. "No need to. We'll do it the right way. Hit me with your best shot, Ruby. Battle me." Ruby looked at Nugget's Pokéball, taking a deep breath as she sends him out. This wasn't the best time to do it, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Alright… I'll do my best."

"Be the best there ever was, Ruby. Don't worry, I got Revives on me, so I can revive him after the battle," Emeline said as she nodded to Treecko. The Pokémon leaped forth, head raised high as Nugget puffed his feathers out. "Alright, Nugget. Use Scratch!" Ruby shouted as Emeline raised a hand. "Pound, Treecko!" Nugget leaped up, swiping a talon at Treecko as he threw his fist in retaliation. The two backed up, crouching down in a stance. "Nugget, Ember!"

"Pound again, Treecko!" Nugget opened his beak, spitting out a tiny ball of fire at the Pokémon. Treecko grunted, trying to bat off the flames before attacking again. Nugget stumbled back a little, shaking his head as Ruby called out the next attack. "Hit 'em with one more Ember, Nugget!" Nugget spat out another ball of fire, hitting Treecko on the chest. The Pokémon cried out and fell back, letting out a soft cry. Ruby should've felt a little victorious, but something about the battle wasn't right. It was too easy. She had a Type advantage and it was clear that Emeline hadn't trained with the Treecko a whole lot. "Emeline, I-I'm sorry. This battle wasn't fair to you. I-"

"It's fine, Ruby. You've been training. No disadvantages. If you can, meet me in Mauville City. I have an offer for you." The look in Emeline's eyes seemed hopeful as she got on one knee, placing a hand under Treecko's head. Ruby watched her give the Pokémon something small that looked like a yellow crystal.

"Thank you, Emeline… If you see Sapphire, tell her I'm here on Team Magma to get information. Now, go before I get in trouble." Emeline nodded before returning Treecko, taking a deep breath until Ruby raised a hand. "Err, one question. How did you know about Sapphire and I?" The girl blinked, holding back a giggle. "I saw your gems. It's pretty obvious who you two are. That, and I've heard the legends. I wish you luck, Ruby." Emeline took another deep breath, this time shouting as if Ruby had hurt her..

"No, Treecko!" she wailed, rubbing her eye to wipe away non existent tears. "You Magma grunts are the worst! I hope Aqua kicks your sorry butts!" Emeline waved to Ruby, winking to her before running off with her fake cry. The gem returned Nugget, patting the Poochyena. He was awfully quiet the entire battle. Maybe he knew what was happening and didn't want to get her in trouble..? She'd have to look into it. Ruby nodded to the side, walking back to the doorway where Maxie was.

As she came around the corner, she saw a large Pokémon on the ground with large dents on its metallic body. The Pokémon groaned, trying to get up until Stone held up a Pokéball, returning it. "Metagross… You did your best." Ruby watched with wide eyes as Maxie started to chuckle, adjusting his glasses. "Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. Defeated by the leader and Admin of Team Magma! How you even became Champion is a complete mystery to me!" Stone sighed, holding a hand out before Brendan as he started to take out another Pokéball. "One moment, Brendan. Let us adults speak."

Stone stepped forth, adjusting his coat. "No matter how much you push us down, we'll keep standing back up. We won't let you take the fuel, Team Magma." Maxie snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, but we have our ways. Tabitha, if you will." Tabitha nodded, sending out Camerupt. The Pokémon snorted, turning to his Trainer as he pointed towards the large tech that was in nearly every corner of the room. "Destroy it, Camerupt."

Stone's face shifted as he lifted both hands. "Wait, wait, wait! That's not necessary..!" he shouted as a grunt ran up to Maxie, eyes wide. The leader turned to him, crouching a little as the grunt whispered to him. "You can't be serious. You're certain it was them." The grunt nodded as Maxie gave a sigh, hands clenched into fists. "Damn… Tabitha, head back to the base. Forget the fuel. We've got bigger problems." Tabitha nodded and looked at the grunt as Maxie stepped forth.

"I'm afraid we have other business to attend to, Steven. This is where we part ways, but mark my words. This is not the end. Team Magma will accomplish their goal in time. Let's go, team." Ruby watched Maxie stride towards the stairs, the grunt and Tabitha following. She started to follow until a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to turn suddenly.

Stone stared at her, blinking slowly as he got one knee, hand held out. "May I see your hand…?" Ruby looked up at him and lifted her left hand. The palm of the glove had been cut out, allowing her gem to be out in the open to make it easier to summon her weapon in case she needed it. Stone took her hand and ran his pinky finger around the gem, tracing the cuts. "This is real… YOU'RE real… I didn't think I'd ever meet one in my life."

"Do you know who I am…?" Ruby asked, staring up at the man. Stone nodded, closing her fingers over her gem. "I do. Your name is Ruby. I'm sorry to hold you up like this, but I have to know. Why are you with them?" The gem looked down, pulling her hand away. "I just need to get… somewhere… This team, they captured me and I agreed to join them, only to get information. I have a feeling they're hiding something."

"The Orbs…"

"Pardon?"

"They're probably after the Orbs. If they can't get their hands on it, then…" Stone muttered, looking down. "Sorry, I'm thinking to myself. When you get back to the base, tell me if you find an orb that is the same color as your gem. My house is here in Mossdeep, so contact me the moment you find something and I'll send either Brendan or May to pick you up." Ruby looked at Brendan, seeing the concern on his face before shaking her head. "I'll come on my own. I'll look for this orb, but… What is so important about it?"

"If all my studies are correct, then… it could mean Team Magma is causing more trouble than I thought. Now, hurry. Before your 'leader' notices." The gem nodded, heading for the stairs before turning to look at Stone one last time. She hate to make the meeting so short, but she wanted to wish him the best of luck. "Steven?" Stone looked up, staring at her Brendan stood by his side. "Yes?"

"I hope you and this boy become the best."

"I hope you become the best as well. Good luck, Ruby. Be careful."


	8. Ruby's Findings

Ruby entered the office, holding Nugget close as she slowly approached the desk. Maxie wasn't here, but it was still bothersome to her. He could come in at any minute. The gem stopped behind the desk, looking through drawers. Papers, a couple of books, a folder containing old papers, but no orb. Ruby flipped the folder open, turning the papers carefully. Maybe there was something inside the folder that could help. Ruby held a gasp as she held up the first page. It was similar to the old sketch she saw in Birch's office, but the lines were smoother. It was the Ruby.

The gem stared, unable to put the paper down. It was looking right at her, daring her to put the paper down. The gem placed the sketch of the Ruby down, finally pulling her eyes away. She turned the paper upside down as Nugget stared, gently pecking at the paper. "Nugget, don't do that. We need to find information." The Pokémon looked up at her, blinking twice before resting his head in her lap.

The gem chuckled, patting him on the head as she took out another piece of paper. It was a sketch of a man wearing a military uniform of some sort, hair tied up in a very small ponytail. Attached with a paper clip was old documents written in the neatest handwriting she had ever seen. The documents seemed to be addressed to somebody with a name starting with M. The name was blotted out with ink, which made it difficult for her to read. An Admiral, the documents stated. Whoever he was, Maxie took an interest. The gem stared at the drawing, suddenly recognizing the face. It was Admiral Maxime, a well respected admiral of the time who Ruby had met when she first arrived to Hoenn. Now she knew why Maxie seemed familiar.. She slowly sat back, eyes shutting as she started to remember what happened.

* * *

 _Ruby watched with wide eyes as Maxime pulled a glowing orb from his jacket. "No… No, you can't! Admiral, please don't do it!" The Admiral walked past the man by his side, eyes wide as they glowed brighter. Ruby backed up, clenching her fist as she tried to summon her gauntlet. She couldn't fight him, though. She wouldn't dare to hit him, especially in his state. The orb glowed brighter as he opened his mouth to speak, markings appearing across his face._

" _Ruby." The gem felt a sudden shock of fear go through her. It was his voice, but there were two others mixed. A deep, monstrous voice and one that sounded much like hers. It was the other Ruby's voice, no doubt. She was controlling him, but Ruby couldn't figure out how. The gem kept quiet as Maxime slowly looked down, his grip tightening on the orb. He raised it up, making eye contact with her. He was going to try and shatter her! "No… No, don't. Just drop the orb! Just ignore her! Your perfect world of land isn't worth your life!"_

" _Ruby!" A sudden shout caught her attention as she looked up, eyes wide. A shield flew between her and the man as the fist holding the orb came in contact with it. He stepped back, letting out a scream that didn't sound human at all. Ruby grunted, running up to him as she grabbed the orb with her right hand, keeping a grip on it. She could feel something pulsing from it, causing her grip to grow tighter as she ripped it from Maxime's grip and raised it above her head. "I'm doing this to help you!" she shouted as she tossed it down, hoping it would break on the stone floor._

* * *

Ruby snapped her eyes open, staring at the sketch of Maxime. She couldn't remember what happened after that. She thought she destroyed the orb, but before she could tell, everything went dark. She remembered waking up a few hours after the disaster had passed, but all she knew was that Hoenn was safe. Maxime was stripped of his rank and she hadn't heard about him ever since. She placed the papers back and shuffled through a couple more. Most were letters to Maxime about the sudden loss of rank, some were from who she believed may have been a lover or a wife, and several that were still in envelopes.

Ruby stared at the envelopes and slowly picked one up, looking at the front. 'READ IMMEDIATELY'. The gem opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolding it carefully as she read it to herself.

 **' _Maxime,_**

 ** _What we did was wrong and we both know this. I heard about the sudden rank loss and I am willing to extend a hand out to you. You are more than welcome to join my crew as first mate. Just the two of u-s out on the seas, looking for new lands. It's the least I can do to apologize for what I've done and put everything behind us. If not, at least consider taking my apology. I know you will. If you wish to take up the offer, help me out of prison.'_**

The name was blotted out at the bottom, but she could see a distinctive 'A'. It might've been that other man she saw Maxime with when she went to Mt. Pyre. Ruby placed the letter back and closed the folder. She'll take the envelopes later. The gem stepped from the desk and entered the next room. There was a couch with a small laptop resting on the arm and a huge screen on the wall before it. Ruby approached the couch quietly, looking around it. Nobody there. She looked at the laptop as Nugget gently pecked at her feet.

"Help me find something, Nugget." Ruby muttered, climbing onto the couch to sit. She reached a hand over and tapped the touchpad on the laptop, the screen lighting up. It was locked with a password. If Pearl was here, she could probably figure out the password in no time. Nugget hopped onto the couch as Ruby stared. The Torchic chirped and tapped some of the keys, finally hitting the 'Enter' key. The laptop beeped and the lock screen disappeared, revealing an entire desktop covered in files. "How did you know the password..?"

"Torchic..!" Ruby couldn't understand what he said, but she figured he saw the password when she didn't. He was a smart Torchic. "Well, whatever you did, it's got us one step further." She pats the Pokémon, giving him a quick peck on the head as she looks at the files. Most had no names aside from 'New Folder', followed by a number. Ruby hovered the mouse over a folder named 'Schedule' and clicked it twice, opening it. Inside was thousands of files with different names, each one with a number in front. It was a list of Grunts by rank, Tabitha and Courtney at the very top. Ruby clicked the bar in the upper right corner marked 'Search Schedule' and typed her name in until it was the only file in sight.

She clicked the file, looking at the monthly schedule. Each day was marked with a task and what town she'd have to complete the task at. Most were marked 'Patrol' or 'Scavenge', but nothing more. "Hmm.." Ruby stared at the schedule, clicking the red X in the corner on the file and folder. Nothing in that folder. The gem spotted another folder named 'History' and opened it, finding thousands of files marked by numbers and names again. She looked up hers, clicked it, and studied it. It was mere notes about her time there. The grunts who discovered her, her arrival, the time she joined at, all that stuff. She closed out the file again, looking really hard.

"Torchic! Torchic!" Nugget cried out, pointing his head in the direction of one folder. Ruby followed his gaze, seeing one folder marked 'Maxie'. A bit odd to have a folder under your own name. The gem opened it, eyes wide at the large number of folders inside, each one with separate files inside. Ruby clicked on the first folder she spotted, starting with 'History'. It was filled with news articles and a few résumés, some catching her attention. One résumé was for a team she hadn't heard the name of for a long time, stationed out in the Kanto Region. Maxie looked very young in the photo, so it might've been an old résumé. A news article talked about a few incidents that happened in cities like Saffron City and Fuchsia City, the photo in the articles showing a slightly blurred outline of a man with red hair leaving the scene, a large 'R' on the shirt.

Ruby sighed, leaving the 'History' folder as she looked at Nugget. "We could be here all night and we don't have that kind of time." Nugget looked at the screen and chirped quietly, pointing with his beak. Ruby looked where he was pointing, seeing one folder marked 'Ruby'. It was a bit strange to see and it was very much out of place, aside from the name. She clicked it open, surprised to find only one other folder inside. She clicked it open, gasping quietly. It was more news articles, but they were centuries old. Why didn't she see these in the folder on his desk? It talked about Maxime again, judging from the title. Maybe it would give her a little more insight on what happened.

The news articles ranged from Maxime's ranks to some of the accomplishments he achieved. Some spoke of a pirate that seemed to be his greatest enemy, sort of like Team Aqua was Team Magma's enemy. Ruby clicked on one final news article named 'Failure', having a bad feeling about reading it.

 **' _HOENN IN RUINS: ADMIRAL LOSES RANK_**

 **" _It's hard enough to take away our best admiral's rank, but to execute him for destroying our homes is going too far." These are the words reporters heard from Captain Sebastian Stone, archaeologist and captain of Hoenn's army. Last night, at 20:27, a sudden drought and storm disturbed the peace in the Region. These catastrophic events were caused by Pokémon of legend, Groudon and Kyogre, who people had believed to be myths. The Legendary Pokémon were awakened by two artifacts kept in an unnamed building on top of Mt. Pyre, which were kept under the protection of Allister Clarimonde, who says the catastrophe was started by Admiral Maxime Rituko._**

 ** _Witnesses on Mt. Pyre during the catastrophe state they had seen Admiral Rituko holding one of the two artifacts, supposedly controlling Groudon. Rituko, once a respected Admiral in the Region, was stripped of his rank the moment he was captured and taken into custody. While being dragged from Mt. Pyre, reports saying he was screaming of his innocence, how he was framed by "the gem woman in red. She is the one responsible."_**

 ** _Rituko's sentence is yet to be decided, though some who knew him well, like Captain Stone and Professor Alexander Birch, have argued against public execution._**

Ruby frowned, looking down with a sigh. "We should've come to the Region sooner. We could've stop those gems who hurt those men and this Region… We could've…" Nugget chirped quietly, nudging Ruby's head gently. The gem took a deep breath and nodded. "We didn't know it would happen, so we're not at fault… Still, I feel like we could've helped them…" Ruby muttered, closing out of the news article. "Let's go. The Orb is probably somewhere else." Nugget nodded as Ruby closed everything and shut the computer off, hopping off the couch. "Let's go." The gem scooped the Pokémon up in her arms and hurried to the desk, opening the drawer. Ruby looked around the room, opening a drawer to the right and taking out a folder that was almost as thick as the one she needed to take. "He's smart, but not that smart."

"Tor." Ruby switched the folders, holding one close as she stared at it. "Mr. Stone is going to need to see this.. He may know a thing or two about this."


	9. Reunion

**Heya, Companions. CK here. Just a quick update. I will be out Friday and if any of you are following Pok** **é** **Universe - Sapphire Version, the next chapter will not uploaded until Saturday. Until then, enjoy the new chapter to Pok** **é** **Universe - Ruby Version.**

* * *

Ruby sat on a bench, brushing Nugget's feathers back as he chirped. "There. All better now." Ruby placed the Torchic down, smiling down at him as he chirped and spun on his foot. She arrived to Mauville City about half an hour ago, running into Stone there. No sign of Emeline, unfortunately. "He's certainly looks happy, doesn't he?" Stone said as he sat beside Ruby, patting the Torchic on the head. "Tor tor!" Stone chuckled, taking the folder Ruby took from his jacket. "I've looked over the contents. It seems most of Hoenn's residents connect, including myself." He looked down, handing the folder back to her. "I can't get much from what you've given me yet, but I can look into something. Some of those letters are addressed to his wife, who passed away when he disappeared from the Region. It seems she got them, but there's no record that she wrote back. If she did, it's possible the letters went missing or were destroyed when Maxime received them."

"Yeah… If only we had a way of knowing what happened to them when he broke out this … 'A' guy from prison."

"I think I have a feeling I know who it is, but I need a little more evidence to back it up." Stone muttered, resting a hand under his chin. Ruby stared at the lapel on his jacket, eyes focused on the song. "Ah, I never told you about this stone, did I? This is a Keystone. It's used to make a Pokémon Evolve further. See, Pokémon can Evolve so far and there has been a study that shows that Pokémon can Evolve even past their final Evolution."

"Is that so? How does it work?"

"Let me show you." Stone stood up and tossed a Pokéball forth, letting out the metal Pokémon she saw before. Its' body glistened in the sunlight, making her lift an arm to shield her eyes. "This is my partner Metagross. He's a Shiny,as you can tell. See that band on his leg? With the light blue and yellow stone?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a Mega Stone. We call that one Metagrossite." Stone walked up to the Metagross and patted it on the head. "When you use a Keystone, it activates the Mega Stone which Mega Evolves the Pokémon. Observe." Ruby watched Stone pull his hand away and place it over his lapel, the Keystone glowing to life along with the Metagrossite. Metagross remained still, enveloped in a bright light that shined with many colors, his form changing right before Ruby's eyes.

The light surrounding Metagross popped, leaving a whole new Pokémon. It looked the same as before, but it seemed to be floating off the ground, the four legs acting as arms with sharp claws. A spike protruded from the jaw and the large cross on its face seemed to jump out at her. "Whoa..!" Stone smiled, patting Metagross with a smile.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It doesn't last long, unfortunately. Still, we are finding new ways everyday to further understand Mega Evolution." Ruby nodded, looking down at her hand. She became curious. "Hmmm… I wonder…" Stone looked over at Ruby, crouching before her and taking her hand. "You think you can control Mega Evolution through your gem?" Ruby nodded. "It could be possible…"

"How can I try it out? Will it work on Metagross?"

"Well, you need a very strong bond with the Pokémon, so you might not be able to test your theory out for a while. Unless you can Evolve your Torchic quickly, but even so, it's best to take time when it comes to Evolution." Ruby looked at Nugget, watching him chirp up at Metagross. The tiny Pokémon chirped happily, jumping up as high as he could. "Could you help me train..?"

"Your Torchic would easily get beaten by Metagross. You might have to find a weaker opponent. Somebody who hasn't trained their Pokémon as much as you did."

"Ruby!" Ruby looked up, eyes wide as a figure in the distance waved a hand to her. "Sapphire…? Sapphire!" Ruby grinned as she stood up on the bench and waved back, jumping down to run towards Sapphire. The gem held her arms out, eyes tearing up in happiness. "Come to me!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire held her arms out, smiling at her as they met in the middle, arms wrapped tightly around one another. "I thought I lost you when I ran into the woods…" Ruby chuckled quietly, rubbing her eyes as she kissed Sapphire on the forehead. "I'm fine now. Are you ok?"

"Yes, but… Ruby, what are you wearing?"

"Huh..?" Ruby pulled away, looking down at Sapphire. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and ripped shorts, a bright blue bandanna tied around her head. It bore a white 'A' on the front. It really stood out compared to her own red Magma uniform. Sapphire brushed her bangs to the side, falling silent as she looked down. "I have to ask you the same thing, Sapphire."

"This is the uniform I have to wear. This group, they call themselves Team Aqua." Ruby's eyes widen, letting go of Sapphire as she stared. "Aqua..? They captured you?!" Sapphire nodded, looking up at Ruby. "And what about you? Is this uniform for Team Magma?" Ruby nodded, gripping at the hoodie.

"Yeah..! They captured me while I tried to stop them.. I-I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." Ruby looked down, pushing the hood off her head with a sigh. She pulled her hand away to rub her face, ridding herself of tears. "I'm so sorry, Sapphire…" Ruby sniffled quietly, keeping her face low. "Ruby…" Sapphire lifted Ruby's head up, brushing her bangs away to look at her. "You wanted to be sure I was safe, Ruby. It's not your fault."

"But you still got captured..!"

"While this is true, it has given me an advantage. Here, look at these, Ruby." Ruby looked down at Sapphire's arms as she held up a folder, blinking in surprise. "That looks like the one I found in Maxie's office..! Where did you get this one?" Ruby hovered her hands over the folder, looking at Sapphire as she nods. She took the folder in her own hands, holding it up.

"The leader of Team Aqua, Archie, had it in his office. Did your leader have the exact same one?"

"Sort of. I have a feeling the folders both contain different information." Ruby said as she opened the folder. Her eyes fell on one of the old sketches, holding it up. "Is this…?" Sapphire nodded. "I'm starting to think these two teams are more connected than we think they are."

"Ruby, who is this?" Ruby looked up at Stone, nearly forgetting all about him. "Oh! Err, Steven. This is Sapphire. Sapphire, this is Steven Stone." Sapphire looked up at Stone, letting her bangs fall over her face as she held up a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Steven." Stone smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you as well, Sapphire. You're a gem, too?"

"That is correct."

"You gems are just fascinating. Ah, you chose a Mudkip, huh?" Sapphire nodded, crouching to pat Brook on the head. "Yes and she's protected me a few times." Ruby smiled, patting Nugget on the head as he approached. "Say, I have an idea, Ruby! You said you wanted to train your Torchic. How about you and Sapphire train together? I've got a few more Trainers who will probably help you."

"What do you think, Sapphire?" Ruby looked at Sapphire, watching her pick up Brook carefully. "I like the idea. Let's give it a try. Who are the other Trainers?" Stone chuckled, patting the two on the shoulders. "You'll see..! Now, come along. Wattson agreed to let us use his Gym to help you all train." Stone led the two Gyms through Mauville City, approaching a building with a few signs that had announcements written on them. Standing outside the door was a man with white hair, wearing a yellow suit and a Hawaiian designed shirt. "Wattson!"

"Ah, Stone! I was just about to look for you! You had me quite shocked when you disappeared!" Wattson laughed at his own joke, looking down at Ruby and Sapphire. "And these are?" Stone smiled, gesturing a hand to each gem. "This is Ruby and this is Sapphire. They'll be training with the others. Thank you again for letting us borrow you Gym to train."

"It's a pleasure to help! Well, Ruby and Sapphire. I hope you're ready to go in there because once you do, you'll be training until you faint like your Pokémon. Think you can handle it?"

"We're ready for anything, sir!"

"You'll be shocked with how hard we train." Sapphire grinned as Wattson laughed again, opening the door. "Alright, then! Get in there and meet your opponents, then!" Stone escorted the gems inside, approaching the middle of the Gym. There were four other people there, all kids with their own Pokémon by their side. Ruby already recognized Brendan and Wally right away. Beside Brendan was a young girl who was patting a large Pokémon on the head.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" The fourth Trainer waved, pushing her scarf down a little to smile. "Emeline!" The gems shouted in unison, smiling as they approached. "You're here to train, too?" Emeline nodded, giggling as Treecko climbed out her trench coat. "Yep! After that little play battle we had in Mossdeep, I thought about training to help Treecko." Emeline looked at Sapphire, gasping excitedly. "Ah, Sapphire! Ruby told me she was with Team Magma to gather information." Sapphire giggled, smiling as she patted Emeline on the shoulder. "I saw. And as you can see, I'm with Aqua."

"Mr. Stone, can we really trust them? They're in uniform," the girl said, looking at the two gems in concern. "Of course we can, May. Wally and Emeline know them. Ruby, Sapphire. This is Brendan and May. Brendan is Professor Birch's son and May is the daughter of our new Gym Leader Norman. He's out in Petalburg City." Ruby and Sapphire smiled as they nodded to Brendan and May. Brendan held out a hand and smiled, Ruby taking and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ruby. I saw you at the Mossdeep Space Center. Emeline told me you battled her to avoid suspicion."

"Heh. Yeah. I felt a little bad, but she insisted all was ok." Brendan nodded, letting go of her hand and he held up a Pokéball with a grin on his face "I look forward to battling you." Ruby grinned back, nodding as the six Trainers stepped back, forming a small circle. Stone stepped into the circle, looking over each one of them. "Alright, then! The six of you will be training against one another in order to make each other stronger. Usually, this strides from traditional Pokémon training, but if what Emeline has told us is true, then we have to work together."

"What Emeline said…?" Stone nodded to the gems, gesturing a hand to Emeline. "She came to me when I got here to Mauville, telling me that both teams had a hold of the Orbs. In time, they'll be on the move and will be awakening either Groudon or Kyogre." Ruby felt a cold chill take over her, forcing her to shiver. "How does she know they have the Orbs?"

"I didn't.. I had a feeling they did. You're a part of the teams, right? Have they said anything?" Ruby looked down, shaking her head as she rubbed her arm. "Maxie didn't say anything.. Though, I have this feeling he already has it. If that's the case, we're in trouble." Ruby looked at Sapphire, frowning as she looked down. "When I went to Mt. Pyre with the Team, there was only one Orb there. Archie took it already and… Something happened…"

"It's true, then. Emeline, do you have an idea where the Pokémon could be located?" Emeline shook her head. "I don't, but knowing what these Pokémon are capable of, there's a chance one is in the volcano and the other is somewhere in the ocean. Stone nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Then we don't have much time. Ruby, I want you to train with Brendan. Sapphire, train with May. Emeline, train with Wally. In a few minutes, I'll switch the teams up, so everybody has a fair fight against one another. Is everybody ready?" Ruby looked at Nugget, seeing him puff his chest out before nodding to Stone. "Yes, sir!"

"Take a spot in the Gym and start Training!"


	10. Departure

_Three days later_

Ruby gave Nugget a pat on the head, smiling at him. "You did good, Nugget!" The Pokémon nodded, crying out as he changed form. Ruby watched, eyes sparkling as the Combusken before her Evolved. The Evolution faded and Nugget was a whole new Pokémon. Brendan held up his Pokédex, listening to the entry. "In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Ruby shouted, smiling up at Nugget. The Blaziken nodded, standing on one leg as he stretched his arms out. "You did really well, Ruby!" Brendan said, patting her on the arm. "Thanks, Brendan." Ruby chuckled, brushing Blaziken's feathers gently. "Wonderful job, Ruby. Your Pokemon has evolved into Blaziken. This is Torchic's final form," Stone said as he approached the gem. "Now that Blaziken has fully Evolved, I think it's time I give you this." Ruby held a hand out as Stone placed a light pink stone with red and black stripes in the center and a bracelet in her palm, smiling at her. Ruby looked at the stone as she placed the bracelet on her right arm.

"What is this stone?"

"That is a Blazikenite. It's used to Mega Evolve your Blaziken. When you get a chance, test it out." Ruby nodded, turning to Nugget. "Look at this, buddy. This'll make you Mega Evolve." Nugget nodded, carefully taking the stone into his hands. He turned it ever so slightly, admiring it from all different angles. Brendan grinned and took Blaziken's hand, placing a bracelet on his left arm. "Here. I had it made for my Sceptile, but it didn't fit him. Looks like it's a perfect fit for you Nugget. It's meant to hold your Mega Stone."

Nugget looked at the bracelet and placed the stone in a little hole, staring as it clicks into place. The Pokemon tilted his head, lifting his arm to look at it better. "Thanks so much, Brendan. Now we won't have to worry about losing it." Brendan nodded, smiling. "How's your other team doing?" Ruby took out a Pokeball, letting out a dark grey and black furred Pokemon. It turned on its feet and barked, licking Ruby's face. "Mightyena is looking great. You guys are fast when it comes to training."

"Yeah..!" Ruby smiled, looking over at Sapphire as she placed a light blue stone with orange stripes into a bracelet on her Pokemon. It felt great to see her again, but she knew it wouldn't last long. They would have to head back to their Teams and they were running out of time. "Hey, Brendan. These three days of training have been swell and all, but… I'm sorry we can't hang out for much longer."

"It's fine, Ruby.. Steven told us that you and Sapphire were here on a mission when you got separated. If it helps any, I'll be glad to aide you in any way." Ruby smiled, chuckling as she patted him on the back. "Thanks, Brendan. I should probably get going. You and Sceptile take care."

"We will." Ruby nodded as she headed for the door, looking to her left as Sapphire stood beside her. "Well, I guess this is it. Until this is over." Sapphire nodded, turning to look at her. "You be safe out there, alright?" Ruby tried to nod, but couldn't move. She bit her lip as she held a sob before throwing her arms around Sapphire. "I'm afraid of leaving you again." Sapphire looked down, wrapping her arms around Ruby. "Don't worry about me. In time, it'll be over and we'll be together again. Now, go. Team Magma will be wondering where you are."

"I'm sure Team Aqua is thinking the same thing."

"Ruby, Sapphire! Wait!" The two gems looked up as Emeline approached, placing a hand on a Sceptile that looked much like Brendan's. "What is it, Emeline?" Emeline dug into her pockets, pulling out a few pieces of candy with bright blue wrappers. "I want you to have these. They're Rare Candies. They help your Pokemon level up to become stronger."

"Thank you, Emeline..!" Ruby said as she took a few pieces of candy, putting them in her pocket. She watched Sapphire with a smile as she placed her candy away, nodding to Emeline. "I have some business to attend to, but if either of you need me, you'll find me near Pacifidlog Town." Ruby nodded, holding her arm out. Emeline smiled and hugged her first, then Sapphire. "Be safe, you two!"

"We will be! And thank you for the training, Mr. Stone!" Ruby shouted as she and Sapphire stepped out, holding hands when the door closed behind them. "That was so much fun..! I can't wait for Steven to finally visit the Regions himself." Sapphire nodded, turning to look at her. "Let's not forget why we are here, Ruby. We must check on the third gem, but before we do that, we must stop Aqua and Magma. I'm starting to fear that they will be on their way to awaken Groudon and Kyogre."

"I know, but don't you worry. I'll make sure Maxie doesn't wake up Groudon," Ruby said with a smile, kissing Sapphire on the forehead. "Just be sure Archie doesn't wake Kyogre." Sapphire nodded, returning the kiss to her beloved. "Good luck, Ruby." Ruby nodded, holding Sapphire in a hug before letting out and heading for the north of Mauville. She looked back at Sapphire, giving her a sad smile before turning and hurrying out of the city walls. Ruby hurried down Route 111 and 112, fixing her hood as she ran. She looked over her shoulder, checking on Nugget as he ran after her. "Come on, Nugget!"

"Hey!" Ruby skidded to a stop as she approached the cable car, turning to look in the direction of the voice. A Magma Grunt approached her, catching her breath as she caught up to her. "Where have you been, eh? You left the base without informing the boss where you were going!" Ruby gulped, looking down as she started to stutter. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know I-" The Grunt gasped, pointing at Nugget. "Is that your Pokemon? He's fully Evolved?! Is this why you've been gone for three days?!"

"I-I really wanted to train my Pokemon! I wanted to be sure they were ready in case I needed them!" The Grunt stared at Nugget, letting out a heavy sigh. "No, no. Sorry. I'm just… a little jealous." Ruby raised a brow, hands on her hips as she stared back. "What do you mean?" The Grunt rubbed the back of her neck, looking down. "You've only been on the team for about three days and you've Evolved your Pokemon in just a matter of time. My Poochyena has barely Evolved and I'm one of the higher Grunts."

"It takes time. It only took me three days because I had somebody to train with." The Grunt looked down, nodding a little as she kicked up a little dirt. "Yeah.. A-Anyway, Leader Maxie sent me to find you. It's time." Ruby stared, unsure she heard the Grunt right. "T-Time?"

"Time to awaken Groudon."

"What..?!" I-I mean uh… It is..?" The Grunt nodded, holding out a hand to Ruby. "Come. We don't want to miss out, do we?" Ruby stared at the Grunt's hand, slowly reaching a hand out and taking it. She turned to Nugget, holding up his Pokeball and returning him as the two started to walk to the Cable Car. Ruby held her head high, frowning a little under the hood as they approached the hideout. "When this is over, we'll-"

"Stop!" Ruby looked up, eyes wide as a man stepped out from the entrance to a road under Mt. Chimney. The man was heavily built, wearing a ripped blue suit and chain around his neck, a large white 'A' painted on his chest standing out the most. Ruby gasped, recognizing the 'A' immediately. "That's a member of Team Aqua..!" The man spotted the Grunt and Ruby, taking a deep breath as he ran directly towards them. "Outta th' way!"

"Look out, Ruby!" Ruby gasped, jumping away with the Grunt as the man suddenly turned and headed for the stairs leading to Route 111. Ruby watched, trying to catch her breath as Courtney stepped out from the path entrance, gritting her teeth in anger. "Damn it!" The Admin snarled, kicking a rock in anger until she spotted the Grunt and Ruby. "And where have YOU been, huh?!"

"She just got here, Admin Courtney. I-" Courtney approached the two, glaring down at Ruby. "Maybe if you had been here sooner, you could've stopped that Aqua scumbag!" Ruby frowned, shaking her head as she tried to answer back. Her voice was caught in her throat, unable to respond back. "I-I didn't-"

"Both of you back to the base! Leader Maxie is expecting you! In the meantime, I need to find out why he was in the Fiery Path.. Nobody in Team Aqua would be dumb enough to go in there, especially not an Admin." Ruby blinked, staring at Courtney as she brushed her bangs from her face. "Is there anything in the Fiery Path that would be of importance to them?"

"No.. That's what confuses me.. The Fiery Path is sometimes known for its resources. The place is full of Fire Stones if you know where to look." Ruby nodded, placing a hand under her chin. Was there something Team Aqua had that required a Fire Stone? She wasn't sure what they were used for, but maybe Sapphire would know. "We don't have much time to waste. Let's go, both of you."


	11. Groudon

**Heya, Companions. Sorry for the delay on this chapter update. My family and I took the day to celebrate my graduation and I didn't have time to finish the chapter. If you are following PokéUniverse - Sapphire Version, Chapter 11 for that story may be delayed as well. So sorry for the inconvenience. I hope to catch up on time before the next update for PokéUniverse - Ruby Version.**

 **UPDATE - I will be taking a break from** **PokéUniverse until I can catch up on writing chapters. For further updates, check my profile for when** **PokéUniverse may return.** **Thank you all for enjoying PokéUniverse and for your patience.** **  
**

* * *

Ruby looked up at the doorway, taking a deep breath as she stepped through. She felt a surge of pain in her chest, frowning as she tried to keep her head high. All of this wasn't meant to happen, she though. She needed more answers, but there wasn't enough time. In just a few moments, Groudon would be awakened and a drought will come over Hoenn once again.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, watching Courtney follow her. She needed time to stall. "S-So, what will awakening Groudon accomplish?" Courtney looked down at Ruby, brow raised as she started to smirk. "By awakening Groudon, we can expand the landmass. A better world for Pokémon and people alike. At least, that's what Leader Maxie says." Ruby nodded, looking down at the floor. "Well, hear me out. What if... What if it doesn't work? What will you do, then?" Ruby heard Courtney laugh from behind, one that made her feel a little too uneasy. "What do you mean? We know this plan will work! Don't be silly, Ruby."

"Ahaha... R-Right...!" Ruby muttered, chuckling as she turned the corner to her left. She couldn't stall for much longer with her. If Sapphire was there, they could easily distract her together and stall with as much time as they needed. The plan seemed a little perfect until Ruby remembered about Maxie. He wasn't a very patient man. He'd probably get very mad at them for taking so long. As they entered the large room, Ruby's eyes fell on a large statue that seemed to rest atop a pool of lava as they approached the room. They must be near the center of the volcano.

Maxie stood just by the edge, holding a crystallized red orb in his hands. He glanced over at Ruby, his glasses reflecting the glow of the lava as she approached. "Thank you, Courtney. Be on your way." The Admin saluted to their leader before turning and heading for the door. Maxie removed a hand from the orb and gestured to Ruby, nodding to the statue. "Come have a look, Ruby. I think you'll want a better look." Ruby gulped, approaching Maxie slowly. She stopped by the edge, staring at the statue.

It was a large Pokémon with sharp-like claws and teeth that looked like it could smash gems of any kind, from ones as big as Diamonds to ones as small as Pearls. Ruby felt a lump in her throat as she stared, jumping as a hand touched her shoulder. "Magnificent, isn't it? The Legendary Pokémon I had been searching for. Groudon. All my research finally paid off." Ruby nodded, watching Maxie take out a device that beeps to life. "Groudon. The Continent Pokémon," it stated. "Groudon is said to be the personification of the land itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Kyogre, as each sought to gain the power of nature."

"So, all we have to do is awaken it, right?" Maxie chuckled, nodding. "That is correct, Ruby. However, we have a few things we need to discuss before we finally accomplish this goal." Ruby looked up at Maxie as he turned the Orb in his hand, staring at it. He started to frown, though it a barely noticeable at first until Ruby saw his eyes glisten. "Ummm... L-Leader Maxie...?"

"Why?"

Ruby turned to look at him, shaking her head in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.." Maxie turned his gaze from the Orb to her, the glow of the lava reflecting once again. Ruby stared up at him, gasping as she noticed the Orb glowing. The glow wasn't from the lava. It was the Orb. The more she looked, the more she started to notice his eyes were glowing a faint red color. "No... That's impossible..."

"Why did you ruin his life, Ruby? He was an Admiral! He had a perfect life until you interfered!" Ruby stepped back, stopping when her foot was just on the edge. If she stepped back any further, she could fall into the lava. Ruby took a deep breath, staring up at Maxie. He knew what happened, but he had the facts mixed up. "Maxie, listen. You've got it all wrong. I wasn't responsible for Maxime's fall. I came to Hoenn with Rose Quartz to stop any Homeworld gems that were going to take over the Region. There were thousands of Rubies and Sapphires. How are you certain it was me?"

"Because the office with all the files went missing. It's no mere coincidence that it disappeared AFTER I showed you when we first met." Ruby frowned, shaking her head. "What are you implying? That I took it?" Maxie chuckled, shifting the Orb to his other hand. "Implying? Ruby, I know you took it. It's hard to fool the Great Maxie. Now, hand them back over. I see no reason for you to keep them" Ruby bit her lip, looking down. She needed to snatch Orb away. "I..."

"Wait! Maxie!" Ruby and Maxie turned as Tabitha ran into the room, trying to catch his breath. "Tabitha..?!" Tabitha stood up straight, finally catching his breath. "Sir, do stop that now. Please! Maxie! You just don't understand! What Groudon will bring about upon awakening is an end to the world!" Ruby gasped, watching Maxie grit his teeth. Tabitha must've found out what Groudon was capable of. She wasn't sure how, but at least she knew she wasn't alone.

"Did you think I had not noticed? That I had somehow failed to realize you were after my spot? Such a sad development indeed. To be betrayed by my number two..." Now was her only chance! Ruby ran forth and jumped up, wrapping her arms around the Orb to snatch it. A sudden jolt of pain shot through her body, a strong force pushing from it as she's thrown across the room. "Ruby!" Tabitha shouted, hurrying over to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I couldn't grab it... I don't understand… Unless… THAT'S what happened to her..."

"You little brat...!" Ruby looked up, eyes wide as Maxie glared down at her, gripping the Orb tightly. "Now I see what's going on. You don't want to repeat your past mistake. Well, it's too late to fix your mistakes." Ruby shook her head, standing up as she threw her hood back. "Maxie, please listen! I know you think I'm responsible for what happened to Maxime, but I assure you it was a different Ruby. I'm trying to stop you from making the same mistake HE made!"

"I won't make any mistakes, Ruby. The only mistake he made was trusting you." Maxie turned to face Groudon, holding the Orb up high. "In the end, there is only one being upon which I can depend! Now, Groudon! Absorb all of the power resting in this Red Orb, and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form! This is the time to take back the great Evolution you lost in the ancient past! Reclaim the possibility you once held!"

Ruby shielded her eyes, looking away as Tabitha picked her up and stepped back. A blinding light filled the room, forcing Tabitha to shield his eyes. The statue started to crack in place, pieces falling into the lava until Groudon was free. The Pokémon slowly turned its head and looked up, letting out a roar that shook the room. Groudon shifted its entire body, moving a little in the lava as it roar again and launches itself up, disappearing through the volcano top. Maxie started to grin, chuckling under his breath until he threw his head back, letting out a loud cackle.

"At last... AT LAST! I've finally done it! A new world for human evolution will be born! We shall stride forward!" Ruby frowned, shaking her head as she stared at the spot where Groudon once stood. "No… No…! This can't be happening! No!" Tabitha stared in disbelief, letting go of Ruby slowly. "Leader Maxie…" Maxie turned to face the two, a sickening grin on his face as his eyes glowed a bright red and faded out. "See, Ruby? It worked perfectly. No mistakes."

"Maxie, you don't understand! By awakening Groudon, you've brought a never-ending drought upon Hoenn!" Tabitha placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes wide as she turned to look at him. "So, it's true… A heavy drought will consume all of Hoenn with Groudon awake. The information we received from the Weather Institute is all true…"

"Yes…"

"What are you two talking about?" Maxie pulled a small earpiece from his pocket and placed it on as it beeped, pressing a finger up to it. "What is it? So, the sun has turned mercilessly fierce in its heat. I should expect so. This is what I have long- No, what WE have long wished for..!" The grin on his face started to fade as he listened carefully, looking down at the Orb.

"What?! The heat is greater than simulations predicted? It will be a risk to our own safety if it continues?! That cannot be... It has only just awoken... Where is it getting so much power from? And how much more will it gain when it does undergo Primal Reversion…" He shot a look at Ruby, seeing the look in her eyes. "C-continue your readings! Then report back!"

"Leader Maxie..?! What is happening on the surface..?!" Maxie placed the Orb in his jacket, looking at Tabitha. "All that matters is… That I have used the Red Orb to awaken Groudon. And now… I will transform this planet to a land ideal for humanity." Ruby gritted her teeth, stepping forth as tears started to form. "You're wrong! Groudon's Primal Reversion will only make him too powerful to control! With this drought, he'll destroy the Hoenn Region!"

"You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, Ruby. You only joined this team to gather information. To discard any and all proof that you were responsible for my ancestor's downfall." Ruby growled, pointing a hand at his jacket where the Orb was. "You want to see the gem who ruined your ancestor's life?! Go ahead and look at her! She's been with you ever since you took her from Mt. Pyre!" Tabitha took Ruby's hand, frowning as she yanked it away.

"I figured out what happened that day! 300 years ago, Sapphire and I encountered Admiral Maxime and that captain with him. She and I took the Orbs and tried to destroy them. Instead, the two of us were poofed. When I saw that Orb, I noticed it was crystallized. It wasn't like that years ago. Now I know why. Somebody had placed the remains of the Ruby who took and ruined Maxime's life and placed them with that Orb. She's trying to reform. She's been trying for-"

"Leader Maxie, what about the surface?!" Maxie looked up at Tabitha, eyes wide as he suddenly hurried past the two. Ruby looked up at Tabitha as he took her hand, nodding to the door. "Let's hurry! We need to see what happened! You can tell us about that Ruby later!" Ruby nodded, running ahead a little as she and Tabitha tried to hurry to the top of Mt. Chimney, hoping it wasn't too late.


	12. Sootopolis City

Ruby stepped out of the hideout, staring up with wide eyes as she pushed past the growing crowd of Magma Grunts. The sky was clear of clouds, but the sun was beating down hard. It felt like she was standing in a frying pan. She held an arm up to shield her eye as the sun shone brightly, nearly blinding her. "It's already started…" Ruby muttered, shaking her head. "This… This is not..." Ruby looked at Maxie, seeing the fright in his eyes as he stared. "Maxie, I… I tried to warn you."

"I… I wanted… I wanted to make… It was supposed to be a world where the human race would attain new heights… T-The next stage… Of our new development…" Ruby placed a hand on Maxie's arm, frowning as he placed a hand over his mouth. "It was all… For humanity's future…" Ruby shook her head, pulling her hand away as she stared up at the sky. "That's what Maxime said as well. Humans… You act before you think. I tried to warn you and you didn't listen. You've got what you wanted. Awoken Groudon."

"Ruby, this isn't what any of us wanted. Please, you have to help us." Ruby looked at Tabitha, frowning as she sighed. "I don't know if I even can. I could barely stop Maxime years ago. I was just supposed to come here, check on the gems here, and leave. Now that I know what one of them has become, I have to destroy her. Yet…" Ruby looked down at her hands, removing her left glove to stare at her gem. "I can't even touch her. I don't know if I can do this alone."

Maxie looked down at the Orb in his jacket, shaking his head as he stepped forth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, give me your honest word. You aren't the same Ruby who ruined Maxime's life, correct?" Ruby shook her head. "It's what I've been trying to tell you before you awoke Groudon, but you have such a thick skull. Just like Maxime." Maxie sighed, looking at Tabitha for a little help. The Admin shrugged, shaking his head with a frown.

"Look, I get you're trying to make it up for what just happened in there, but you-"

"I know what I did, Ruby." Maxie said, adjusting his glasses. "I get that I messed up and that you're mad at me for not listening to you, but staying mad at me will not solve the situation at hand. We have to work together on this, Ruby. I just want to be sure you're telling the truth. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth. That's an order." Ruby took a deep breath and looked up at Maie, making eye contact with she spoke. "I'm not the Ruby that you believed me to be. That is the honest truth."

Maxie smiled, pulling his hand away as he nodded. "Then I am truly sorry for the accusation." Ruby chuckled, looking down at her gem. "Let's go. We've got a Legendary Pokémon to stop." Maxie nodded, holding a hand out to her until he pulled back, staring up at the sky. "Something wrong?" Ruby looked up, eyes wide as the sky grew dark with rain clouds. "What the…?"

"Archie…"

"What?" Maxie looked at Ruby as heavy rain poured down, pelting the two and Tabitha roughly. "Team Aqua had been aiming to awaken Kyogre and I was a buffoon! I should've sent somebody to stop them! There isn't much time, we must find where they are." Ruby looked down, eyes darting from her hand to the Orb as she shook her head. "They might be heading to Kyogre's location. If he's awake, he probably disappeared and they're trying to find him. "

Maxie looked down, frowning as the sun peeked through the clouds, beating down on them. "Thousands of years ago, Groudon and Kyogre would always fight. A thousand years after that, they fought again. Are you saying that if we find Groudon, we'll find Kyogre?" Ruby nodded, bouncing up and down. "Yes! Yes, that's what I'm trying to say! We'll find the two Legendaries, bringing you and Team Aqua together, and maybe the two of you can work together to stop them!"

"Tabitha." Tabitha looked at Maxie, standing tall as he awaited orders. "Get Courtney and some of our best grunts. We've got to find Groudon immediately! Meet us in Sootopolis City!" Tabitha nodded, pushing through the crowd. Ruby looked up at Maxie, watching him take out a Pokéball. "Why Sootopolis City, sir?" Maxie tossed the Pokéball forth, letting out a large purple bat with two sets of wings. "Maxime met with somebody at the Sky Tower, respectively renamed to the Sky Pillar a few hundred years ago, who took him to Sootopolis City for something secret. I think it has to do with Groudon."

"If you're right, then we need to hurry," Ruby shouted, watching Maxie climb onto the bat. "Meet me there as soon as you can, Ruby. We haven't got much time..!" Maxie shouted, patting the Pokémon. "Let's fly, Crobat!" The Crobat cried out, flapping its wings to lift itself into the air and take flight. Ruby took a Pokéball from her belt and tossed it forth, letting her own Crobat out. "Training truly paid off, didn't it?" Ruby climbed onto the Crobat and hung on, looking up as she pointed to the sky. "Let's fly! Sootopolis City, Crobat!"

The Crobat cried out, taking flight as Ruby hung on tightly. She shut her eyes tightly as the Crobat flew from Mt. Chimney. Ruby took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes as she stared down at Hoenn below. Things were a disaster. Forests were set on fire from drought until the sky grew dark with clouds once again and rain came pouring down. Ruby's Crobat cried out, trying to keep moving through the heavy rain. "You can do it, Crobat..! We can't stop now..!"

"Cro!"

"I know, don't worry..!" Ruby shouted back, hanging on as the heavy rain subsided temporarily. She looked down once again, frowning as she tried to spot Sootopolis City. "Do you know where Sootopolis City is, Crobat?" The Crobat didn't respond back, flapping his wings a little harder to rise up. "Crobat? We're going in the right direction, right?" Ruby gulped, darting her eyes back and forth as she tried to spot Sootopolis City.

She had never seen the city before, but had a slight idea of what it should look. The city was once a simple mountain that a meteor crashed into. Now, the place was a small town where almost nobody ever got in or got out. Ruby squinted as the rain fell again, trying to see through to find the city until a bolt of lightning crashed right before them. The Crobat cried out and tried to fly back, startling Ruby as she tried to calm him down. "Relax, Crobat! Relax!"

The Pokémon flapped his wings as hard as he could, crying out as Ruby lost her grip. "No, no, no! Crobat, help!" Ruby grabbed one of Crobat's wings, hanging on as her Pokémon cried out again. "Crobat, fly down and we'll collect ourselves! Just calm down first! Please!" Crobat squirmed in the air, trying to flap the wing Ruby held onto until another crack of lightning appeared before them. The Crobat screeched and flapped his wing hard enough to pull it from Ruby's grasp, dropping the gem.

"Crobat!" Ruby screamed as she fell. She watched the Pokémon fly as fast as he could to catch her, fighting the wind that the storm was bringing. Ruby shut her eyes, afraid to watch the world around her. Where ever she landed, whether it be sea or land, the impact would be hard enough to poof her, she would think. She tried to calm herself, thinking of what to do. She could turn herself to land feet first, but she wasn't sure where she even was.

"RUBY!" Ruby's eyes snapped open as she looked down, squinting as the storm cleared up around her. Below her was a small city, inside the crater of a mountain where she could see Groudon on a small island. In front of him was a large, whale-like Pokémon that cried out at him. She found it. Sootopolis City. "Ruby!" Ruby continued to look as she fell, trying to find the source of the voice until her eyes fell on a figure in the air that seemed to get bigger. She gasped as the figure got close to her and wrapped its arms around her, tears streaming down the middle of their face. "Sapphire?"

"You're ok! Ruby, you're ok!" Sapphire cried out as she held Ruby close, lowering herself to Sootopolis slowly. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Ruby held on as the two landed near the edge of water that surrounded the town, holding her close. "I saw you fall from the sky and I-I panicked..! I thought I was going to lose you!" Sapphire sobbed, clinging to Ruby as the two fell to their knees. "Sapphire, look at me. Don't cry. Please. I-I… I'm sorry, I couldn't stop Maxie. He… He wouldn't listen to me and… I couldn't grab the Orb." Sapphire sniffled, rubbing her face as she looked up at Ruby, shoving her bangs away.

"I couldn't stop Archie, either..! We came here as soon as possible when… When Maxie appeared and I thought the worst..! I thought he did something to you!" Ruby shook her head, wiping Sapphire's tears away as she kissed her forehead. "I'm here now. That's all that matters. I'm safe." Sapphire nodded, resting her head under Ruby's head as she tried to calm down. "We have to stop them."

"Ruby!"

"Sapphire!" The two turned as Maxie and another man ran over, eyes wide as they skidded to a stop. "Ruby, you KNOW this Aqua Grunt? Who is she?" Ruby stood, helping Sapphire to her feet as she tried to answer Maxie's question. "Sir, please don't get mad. She's- Well- This is Sapphire. She and I were separated when we got here. She-" Ruby screamed as the rain pelted down, following by lightning. "There isn't much time! You need to stop Groudon!"

"Ruby." Ruby looked at Sapphire, taking her hands as they looked at one another. "We have to stop them. Together." Ruby nodded, looking her in the eye as she rested her forehead against Sapphire's. "We need Garnet." Sapphire nodded, wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Let's do this, then." Ruby picked up Sapphire and held her close, pulling her into a kiss as the two were enveloped in light, fusing them together. The two team leaders raised an arm to shield the light from their eye, staring in surprise as a new person stood in place.

"Members of Team Aqua and Magma, Garnet is back in business!"


End file.
